Nerd Love
by silvermuffins
Summary: A little love scene I wrote. Bit of smexyness so be warned! And I don't like this pairing but I hope I did it justice.


This is a tribute to my Tsunamichan although she may not read it :p

* * *

><p>I had been ready before he was. I made sure he knew. He wasn't and I was fine with that. But the next time we were together and he was leaning over me, breathless from a mere kiss, he snapped.<p>

"I think...I think I'm ready..."

His soft, unsure voice washed over me, his breath warm as it mingled with my own. Bringing my hand up to his cheek I stroked the skin softly.  
>"You don't have to. I told you I'd wait."<p>

He shook his head, leaning back against my thighs and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Please...?"

Doubt washed over me at his plea. Was he only saying he was ready because I'd said I was? My next word shocked me but there was no backing out.

"Okay."

He smiled nervously and pulled the shirt up, letting it sit just beneath my breasts so my stomach was exposed. He let his eyes roam across my form and I shivered, squirming beneath him. Light blue eyes flickered towards my face and he laid a warm hand on my stomach, burning against my skin.

"Are you sure...?"

His whisper sent shivers down my spine as he leaned down and kissed my neck, hand sliding the shirt and bra up enough to expose my breasts. I arched against him which allowed him to kiss further along my neck.

"Yes."

It came out as a breathy moan. I hated how quickly he turned me into jelly. Running my hands against his back, giving a soft gasp as his fingers found my nipple flicking softly against the sensitive bud.

He pulled back far too quickly, motioning for me to lift my arms. As my shirt and bra fell to the floor his lips found mine, crushing against them in a bruising force. My hands were fiddling with his shirt but I didn't have the guts to pull it off. he did it himself moments later.

My head hit the pillow as I lay back and watched him. He was hesitant and nervous.

"Um we need a...uh..."

I nodded, sliding out from underneath him and pulling the drawer open, scrabbling through the mess before pulling out the square packet and tossing it to him. He caught it before setting it beside him on the bed and allowing me to settle under him again.

His light blue eyes watched me from under his long blonde hair. I smiled nervously at him as he lowered his head to my breast, tongue flicking out to tease the nipple. His hands ran down my waist and jean clad thighs before fiddling with the button and zipper, undoing my pants quickly.

I was dazed, my hands buried in his hair as he continued to put his tongue and teeth to good use. I didn't even notice him pulling my pants and underwear down. It wasn't until I felt his fingers pressing against my heat that I realised. His lips moved down to my stomach where he let his head rest just before letting one finger slide inside. I groaned and arched up against him as he pressed deeper, stroking sensitive walls.

"You're really wet babe..."

I felt my cheeks burn as he pulled his finger out, sucking the wetness off before fiddling with his pants. He didn't pull them right down before he had the condom on and was leaning over me against. For the first time fear raced through my heart. I was no stranger to his size but this would be the first time I would feel it...there.

"Spread your legs..."

As he said this he had his hands on my thighs, warming the skin, washing my fears away. I did as he asked, allowing him to settle between them. His fingers found my core again, pressing inside, making sure I was wet enough to avoid too much pain.

His spare hand found mine, guiding me to his length and motioned for me to guide him inside. He pulled his finger out but didn't move. I gave a gentle squeeze hoping to encourage him but instead he kissed me.

"If it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop."

I nodded. He smiled faintly before burying his face into my neck, littering it with kisses as he ran his hands along my waist.

I started when I felt him press against me, pushing slowly. I guided him far enough forward before taking my hand away letting it rest on his waist. He had paused.

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. He hadn't really pressed past the head. I felt him press slightly and I could feel the pressure before his entire length slid in slowly. My eyes were clenched shut and my head rested against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I just nodded as he came to a still, entirely inside.

"Wow..."

He moaned against my neck. He certainly felt as big as he looked, filling me completely. It didn't hurt but for a dull ache. I ignored it and moved my hips against him causing him to move. He was slow and careful at first, unsure of how hard or deep to go.

I moaned in encouragement when his hands found my breasts, his length pressed deep inside me. I arched against him and his pace quickened, sliding in and out faster and harder.

I let my hands press against his thighs, pushing him deeper still before he jerked, moaning and shaking above me. He stopped moving and pulled out leaving me groaning and shaking.

"You okay Xion?"

His concern was evident as he pulled on his clothes. I nodded before pulling on my own. He collapsed on the bed beside me and I rested my head against his chest.  
>It didn't take long before Roxas was asleep. I giggled when i saw he'd worn his Star Wars shirt. Even nerds could get laid in this lifetime.<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews are muchly appreciated and they feed my soul ^^<p> 


End file.
